


I Became Your Flower (BTS x Reader fic)

by clemieclu



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Chaptered, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Idol Jeon Jungkook, Idol Kim Seokjin | Jin, Idol Kim Taehyung | V, Idol Min Yoongi | Suga, Idols, K-pop References, Love, Love Confessions, Love/Hate, Mystery, Plot Twists, Pre-Idol, Realistic, Romance, Slow Burn, Trainee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 17:16:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17329172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clemieclu/pseuds/clemieclu
Summary: You’re a debuting artist with only one other bandmate and you’re on the clock training for your debut. Big Hit assigns some members of BTS to meet you and help you improve your skills before your debut, but there’s a secret one of the members is holding back. With Jimin's constant teasing, Jungkook's discomfort and awkward silence, J Hope's personality contradicting frank honesty, Taehyung's outpouring of attention and Namjoon's sneaky hints, it's hard to tell who's hiding the truth. Will you find out before your big debut?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello readers! This is my first fanfic so please don't beat me up! Haha! I always accept constructive criticism, suggestions for the story and feedback! I hope this story is kind of a mystery/slow burn with lots of exciting moments thrown in to keep you reading. I tried to make it as realistic as possible, but of course I'm not perfect!
> 
> If someone is speaking Korean, it will be in italics and English in regular font. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!!! :)

 

               “Again!” you shout at Seungri as she collapses dramatically to the floor.

 

“Y/N, we have been going at it for too long. Toooo long!” Seungri exclaimed. “And I’m dying!”

 

She’s right, you and her have been sweating your asses off rehearsing day in and day out. The bright florescent lights of the studio was starting to burn your corneas. You’ve even had dreams about the Big Hit sign mounted on the wall. You shuddered at the thought.

 

“Maybe you’re right. We need a break.” You sighed as you sat down next to Seungri.

 

“Maybe?!” said Seungri. She grabbed you by your shoulders and began slowly shaking you back and forth. “If we don’t take break, we could die from exhaustion like they in Japan!!”

 

Seungri was always the drama queen. She overexaggerated everything, everything is either the worst thing in the world or the best thing. Nothing in between. Ever. Though her name was Seungri, she preferred people call her Anna because she was convinced it was regal sounding. She even insisted upon speaking English to you because she was so confident that her English was A+. But you have hunch that it’s mostly because you are American and she just wants to impress you. She makes mistakes, however. Often.

 

“Y/N, listen to me speak. Sit here and rest for a few minutes. Okay?” Seungri slowly let go of your shoulders.

 

You sighed at her unnatural English and looked down at the shiny light brown wood floors that reflected your disappointment back at you. However, she was just so cute when she spoke English. You smiled a little and perked your head up.

 

“Okay! We take a break and then we run through the whole thing one last time. And then-“ you started.

 

“-then we sleep,” Seungri finished. “Don’t worry Y/N, we have left a whole week to prepare.” She said softly trying to reassure you.

 

No matter how cute she spoke those words, you felt a twinge of pain in your stomach and a fear overwhelm your body like a heat wave. Your debut was in seven days and you couldn’t believe you’d made it this far. From the US to Korea, from the petrifying auditions to crazy training schedules, and you were selected. Well, you and Anna. Through an exhaustive and almost inhumane process, Big Hit chose you to debut as their first girl group. Thing was, there was only two of you. A thing very uncommon in Korea, but Big Hit is never afraid to go against the grain and create something new.

 

You rubbed your sweaty palms together trying to get a grip on yourself. As your thoughts began to race, the door swung open and your manager trudged into the room. You and Seungri stood up quickly to bow politely. He was holding a red folder full of papers in his left hand and a cell phone in his right hand using his belly to help him balance the papers. All the while, there was distinctly loud chatter coming from the hallway. Your manager, without looking up to address you, shoved his phone in his pocket and pulled out some papers.

 

“ _PD-Nim, hello!_ ” said Seungri in Korean enthusiastically.

 

“ _Good evening. There’s been a change_.” He said in a deep voice.

 

It’s funny for me to think about how much of a jolly big man Bang PD -nim seemed in photographs. But in person, he is nothing short of frightening. His intimidating glare can cut through concrete, not to mention he sounds like he hasn’t had any kind of caffeine to keep him level. And it’s 12am, anything could happen.

 

“A change?” you asked nervously. A shiver ran down your spine. You tried to quickly adjust to now speaking only in Korean before you make a mistake in front the ominous figure in front of you.

 

“ _Yes, you haven’t met them yet, though we intended for you to earlier, but the boys from the other group in our company are coming in to evaluate you_.” He replied sharply. “ _All these forms are for internal purposes, but I’m going to need you to sign them later. Don’t forget._ ” Then he sucked his teeth and sighed, “ _Aish…. Boys come in!_ ” he yelled.

 

‘The other boy group from the company! There is only one other boy group!’ you thought to yourself. So much for you break, you guessed.The chattering stopped abruptly as four boys walked in one by one bowing as they entered through the door frame. Seungri and you were shell shocked. As they entered, we bowed almost robotically all the while trying to control our nerves. You didn’t know about Seung but you were sweating BULLETS. They stood at the other end of the studio smiling nicely but all the while, my palms were sweaty, your heart was pounding like a jackhammer and you felt like you were going to lose consciousness at any moment. As they smiled at you two kindly, you tried to control your erratic emotions. ‘Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit!! Were they coming to evaluate us?! NOW?!’ you thought. Your thoughts were literally screaming at you in your mind at this point.

 

They all bowed while introduced themselves.

 

_“Hi, I’m Jung Hoseok. Nice to meet you.”_

_“Hi, I’m Park Jimin.”_

_Hello, I’m Jeon Jungkook.”_

_“Hello, I’m Kim Taehyung.”_

 

“ _We’re here to help you guys with your techniques and be your teachers for a few days until your debut. We-“_ J Hope stuttered for a moment to find the right words. _“We want to help you perform your best and represent Big Hit well. So please be kind to us.”_

 

Me and Seung bowed respectfully and smiled big smiles back them.

 

“Nice to meet you all! Such a pleasure! I’m Seungri but my stage name is Anna.”

 

After saying her stage name, the boys all turned to eachother trying to pronounce her name in both English and Korean to get used to the sound.

 

“Anna,” started Jimin. “I like it. It’s cute!” he smiled brightly showing his bright teeth and adorable moon shaped eyes. He turned to Jungkook still smiling to see if Jungkook thought the same, but Jungkook’s eyes were wide and focused ahead. Jimin's face returned suddenly and quickly to his serious face as he looked down and turned back to you. All the while, PD-nim stood ominously in the back with his hands on his hip.  

 

“ _And, I’m Y/N. I will be using that as my stage name.”_ you said sheepishly while holding your arm nervously.

 

“Wohhhhh!” they all exclaimed in unison.

 

“You speak Korean well!” cooed J Hope.

 

Jimin shot a smile at you then tilted his head upwards to appear more domineering. You froze up intimidated.

 

“Yeah,… um,… I’ve been studying for a long time and have lived in Korea for a few years.”

 

“ _Well, great! I think speaking in English would have been too hard for us anyway.”_ J Hope laughed. Jimin turned abruptly and shot a glance at J Hope. Clearly, he was not too amused by that comment for some reason.

 

 _“Okay, so let’s get started. First, show us what you can do.”_ Commanded Jimin. Taehyung looked over at him for a moment as if noticing that Jimin was behaving out of character.

 

Immediately, you and Seung got into your formations and cued up for our dance.

 

As the music played and filled the room, you gave all you had. Having written much of the song yourself, you were confident in every note and every beat. But now you have to present it with accompanied with dancing. It was one thing to dance in front of Seung, it was another in front of BTS. In every twist turn and step, you gave all the feeling and soul you had. You could feel you and Seung were really connecting this time as we stepped in synch and moved in unison. You were proud.

 

When the music stopped, you were in your final pose kneeling to the side in front of Seung. The boys clapped together and made their way towards you.

 

“Good work!” shouted J Hope while clapping enthusiastically and stopping abruptly.

 

Jimin stood beside him with a smirk on his face. After brushing his blonde hair back with his hands, he tucked his hands into his black pants, further wrinkling his long tee shirt. He looked cool and comfortable yet the wrinkles in his clothing and the slight stains on the bottom of his shirt betrayed him. He clearly had a long day. J hope walked towards you with his tight thigh length biker shorts you’d swear you’ve seen before and a loose tee shirt. He looked so lean and muscular. Hilariously, his face said sunshine, but his body said muscle machine. Taehyung wore a long red shirt and striped pants with a blue cap. Usually, a very energetic one, he stood placidly staring at you with wide eyes and an open mouth. You couldn’t really tell if he was amazed or horrified. Jungkook wore sweatpants and a long white tee. His hair was tousled and occasionally you noticed he would open his mouth and look up into the ceiling as if he were fighting sleep. He looked like he’d just rolled out of bed three minutes ago.

 

Meanwhile, you wish you’d worn something a little more covering, though. If you knew they were going to stop by, you would have worn yoga pants too. But no, Seung was wearing the yoga pants and you were wearing short tight shorts because you get hot and sweaty when you dance. Your pony tail swung over your shoulders as you stood up and looked to your side to see Seung in a messy bun biting her lip with a petrified look on her face.

 

 _“That’s good, but needs work.”_ Said Jimin with a deep voice.

 

You ran through the song again, but this time stopping periodically for the boys to correct certain movements and suggest better ways to step or spin.

 

When the boys were on camera they’re so charismatic, but when it’s working or dancing time, they become so focused like a fined tuned engine. Taehyung’s expressions became so severe and intent and Jungkook often closed his eyes as if the music was making him move instead of him. As they danced, their muscles flexed revealing large toned thighs, ripped biceps and, on occasion when their shirt came up slightly, beautiful abs. It was mesmerizing.

 

 _“_ _No, it’s 1, 2, 3, 4.”_ Commanded J Hope demonstrating a move to you as you watched carefully. You attempted the move right after him and Jimin let out a chuckle.

 

 _“You keep doing this.”_ Jimin laughed as he imitated your mistake with exaggerated movements. J Hope cracked half a smile as did Jungkook. Taehyung simply stood with his hand on his hip contemplative.

 

Jimin suddenly made large strides towards you grabbing your hips and twisting your torso one direction. You stood motionless. Your breathing quickened and you felt your heart pounding through your chest and into your throat.

 

Then Jimin released your hips and walked behind you grabbing your hips firmly from behind and pushing you down so that your knees were slightly bended. You could feel his breath on the back of your head. Then he reached behind your ears and around your hair and gently placed his hands on both sides of your jaw pushing your face upwards towards the upper corner of the wall.

 

 _“_ _Like that. Stay like that. Okay? Got it?”_ asked Jimin as he released your body and walked around to the front of you. J Hope held his chin and furrowed his eyebrows.

 

 _“Yeah, that looks better.”_ He said slowly.

 

“Yeah, it does look better. Sometimes you look like a chicken when you dance.” Jimin said non-chalantly.

 

Your heart sank a little bit. After all the work you put in, all the hours, all the sweat and tears, someone is now standing in front of you saying you look like a chicken.

 

“ _Not always, Y/N. Just sometimes. Like when you move your arms up, try to keep them closer to your center body mass so it doesn’t look like you’re flailing.”_

 

“I understand.” You said firmly so as to not reveal your disappointment.

 

You ran through the dance one more time, this time noticing Jimin, Taehyung and Jungkook staring at your hip movements. You tried not to let it bother you, but as you continued, you saw Jimin’s pursed lips slowly turn into an aroused smile and Jungkook, rather roughly, biting his lip.

 

“Alright girls, I think that’s enough for tonight. High five.” said Jimin.

 

You and Seung gave all the boys a high five.

 

As the boys were heading out, Jimin came over and shook your hand pulling you a little closer to him all while making full eye contact. 

 

“ _Good job, chicken. See you tomorrow._ ” He said quietly in your ear. As he left, he stuck his hands in his pocket and started humming a song that sounded like Chris Brown. 

 

 

 


	2. Growing Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is super casual and sets the stage for a budding romance. The question is, between who?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry for the late update. The holidays were crazy! This chapter is a descriptive continuation of the first chapter but we get more of the new BTS girl group trainees' back story. I tried to make it sound and feel as realistic as possible (since that is always my aim). Let me know if you guys like it!

You turned the nob to the right in one swift motion. The water coming from the shower stopped abruptly. You glanced at yourself in the mirror as you emerged from the shower. A knock on the door startled you enough to make you jump a little. Your heart began to beat faster.   
Suddenly, the doorknob started to jiggle. 

“Y/N, hurry up!” shouted the voice from the other side of the door. “You know you have to SHARE the bathroom, right?”

You still haven’t gotten used to sharing everything with Seungri. Aside from the exhaustive training that takes up what feels like 20 hours a day, dealing with Seung is a full time job. Sharing beds, food, and even clothes has made the two of you more then friends. You became sisters. So dramatic episode becomes your dramatic episode and her problems have become yours. You two used to fight often because of your personality differences, however you have learned how to coexist peacefully. Mostly. 

You emerged from the bathroom in nothing but your towel, you were met immediately with Seung’s angry expression. 

“I know today was a long day, but I need to take a shower too. I smell like an old plumber.” Grunted Seung with a disgusted expression on her face. She carried her handful of clothing and slung her towel over her shoulder. Her long black hair swung delicately behind her back as she walked. 

The cool air contrast from the bathroom caused you to feel a little woozy. For a moment the room appeared to be a little bit blurry. Maybe the shower was too hot. You shrugged it off and made your way to the bedroom to change. 

Your small dorm was nothing to write home about. Bright florescent lights hung overhead in the living room and kitchen. The kitchen area was cluttered with pots, pans, cooking utensils and packaged food. It could hardly be called a kitchen at all to be honest. It was more of a small cooking section with a fridge and stove top. The little bit of space there was was littered with stuff. You made a note to organize it when you have more energy. 

With your pajamas on, you climbed into bed stared at the ceiling waiting for Seung to get out of the shower. 

“Hey.” She whispered as she cracked open the door. 

“Come in. I’m awake.” You murmured. 

Seung quietly made her way to the bed and laid down beside you. She stared straight up for a while then turned to face you.  
“Hey, Y/N? Did you notice the boys being a little strange?”

You sat up abruptly to reply. “Um yes! I mean, I know I don’t know them that well because we just met but I don’t know. I thought,…” you trailed off.

“You thought they would, like, act a certain way right. Like they do when we see them on Vlive, Youtube or during concerts, right?”

“Yes!!” you exclaimed in agreement.

“And what was with that weird thing they were doing!”

“Yeah, Jimin got so close and why did he keep calling me chicken!?”

“I don’t know! But I was mostly weirded out by how vacant Jungkook was being. He looked like a deer in the headlights all night!” Seung sat up and leaned back against the head board. “I think he likes you..” she whispered. 

“What!? Are you crazy? I thought Jungkook liked,…” you trailed off and Seung smiled brightly. Perhaps thinking you knew a secret she didn’t. “…Someone else.” You finished. 

“Who else? Do you think some of them have girlfriends?!” she asked enthusiastically. 

“I have no idea.”

“Well, I don’t think you dance like a chicken. Let’s keep working hard to improve, okay? We can do it!”

You smiled at Seung’s optimism and encouragement. “Okay! Goodnight.”

Seung turned back around and grabbed her phone from her nightstand. You have been growing concerned about her insomnia lately. She has had such great difficulty falling asleep at night, so she has been pulling out her phone tapping away for hours before finally calling it a night. It may be wise to suggest a sleeping aid for her, but who knows how she’ll react to that advice.   
You turned over in bed, grabbed your phone and tapped away until you and Seung fell asleep. 

 

***AT BTS’s Dorm***

“Taehyung, you really need to stop playing on your phone before you go to bed.” Scowled Yoongi. 

Tae didn’t reply but simply kept his eyes locked on the screen intently. 

“Ya!” yelled Jimin as he threw a pillow at him to get his attention. As the pillow hit him in the head, he looked shocked back into reality. His eyes were wide and posture erect in his seat for a moment. Then he relaxed his body and picked up the pillow. He then threw it back at Jimin playfully. 

“Who are you texting anyway?” asked Jimin. Suga smirked and let out a quiet chuckle. 

“Hyung, do you know?” shot Jimin as he turned immediately to Yoongi.

“I’m reading comics.” Said Tae settling back on the couch with his back to the arm rest. 

“We met with the new girls today.” Hoseok stared as he walked into the room munching on some snacks.   
Tae immediately lowered his phone. 

“Really?” asked Namjoon. “What did you think?”

“Do you think they have a shot?” mumbled Jin as he downed a handful of noodles with his chopsticks. 

“They’re really good.” Interrupted Jimin with a flirtatious smirk on his face. Jungkook hit him on the shoulder. 

“And cute.” Finished Jimin while laughing. Jin joined him in his laughter as he continued to eat. Hoseok looked sternly at Jimin.

“Yeah, they’re quite good. But need work in a couple of areas. I think their debut will be amazing!”

“Good. I have yet to meet them.” Said Namjoon. 

“You’ve been awfully quiet, Jungkook.” Teased Jin. “Did one of them take your breath away?” Jin laughed. Jimin, Namjoon and Hoseok joined him in laughter. 

Jungkook didn’t reply. He just shot him an annoyed look. He then suddenly dropped his expression and dropped his head down laughing. His cheeks flushed with embarrassment. 

“Jimin kept flirting with one of them” teased Jungkook. The room erupted into laughter as Jimin angrily marched towards Jungkook. Jungkook laughed and shielded his head in response. 

"Ya, You thought I was flirting?!" he yelled. Jungkook responded with continued laughter. 

Suddenly, Jungkook's phone went off and he pulled it out of his pocket to check it. On his phone the notification read:

 

From: Seungri

Message: Of course, cutie! ;)


	3. Dark

“You’re still mad about the chicken legs aren’t you?” asked Anna while cutting green onions. 

“No.” you replied abruptly while surfing through your phone. Anna stopped continued chopping without making a sound. You could tell she knew you were still angry.  
For a moment, silence filled the room. The only sound was the sound of Anna’s knife chopping through green onions and clacking on the wooden cutting board. 

“It’s just that I don’t even dance that badly! Who does he think he is anyway?! I practiced for weeks and because of one moment of incoordination I’m chicken legs?!” you shouted suddenly cutting through the silence. 

Anna remained silent while she transferred her cut onions from the cutting board to the giant cauldron of boiling broth. 

“I mean, what’s the deal!? You know?” you asked aggressively.  
“Yeah, I was pretty upset for you.” Replied Anna coolly. 

You grunted at her under your breath. Anna was behaving oddly tame lately and you were beginning to think something was wrong. You dropped your head back to your phone defeatedly. 

“For all it’s worth,” Anna started turning from her pot of seaweed soup. “I didn’t think you dance like a chicken. Ever.” She finished pointing her wooden spoon at you. 

You smiled a little at her. “Thanks, Anna.”

“Anytime. Now come over here and taste this soup! I want it to be perfect.”  
“Why perfect? It’s just us. And when did you get into cooking?”  
“Because you have been stressed for days about the chicken legs comment and I feel like you need something to relax your inside. My mom used to make this soup when school made me turn crazy.” She explained softly.  
“You know, if your mom were here, she’d be really proud of you.”  
“I hope so.” Said Anna softly while scooping out a spoonful of her soup. She slowly approached you while holding her hand underneath the spoon to avoid spilling.  
You took a hearty mouthful of the soup. As the warm soup sloshed around in your mouth you tried to assess your initial impression. It was an easy assessment. It was terrible. You weren’t sure how she managed to make the soup sour and salty and the same time, but you were not about it. But seeing how much this soup meant to her, you sucked it up and let out a convincing, “Mmmmm!”

“Yeah!? It’s delicious?” 

“Yeah! Good job, Anna! Just try to bring the salt level down just a little and it’ll be perfect!” you exclaimed.  
Anna’s face lit up.

“Yay! That’s an easy fix. I’ll just add more broth! No problem.”

Suddenly, Blood Sweat and Tears erupted from Anna’s phone and she dropped her spoon on the counter and dashed over to her phone to pick it up. Her movements were so swift that she caused a draft that blew some of her cut seaweed off the cutting board and on the table. You stared in shock. Who in the hell could that possibly be on the phone!? She was so excited, you’d think it was her mother calling from beyond!

Anna grabbed the phone and answered. “Yoboseyo?” she said softly. Then she shot you an ‘I’m sorry face’ and darted out the room leaving you confused in silence. 

________________________________________  
One Day Before Debut:

For the twelfth time, you and Anna sweated through another run through of your debut song. This time, at the venue of your debut seating 10,000 people. The bright lights shining on your face and the sound of your voices echoing through the venue accompanied by the background music to your track filled you with excitement and fear. To think that tomorrow you and Anna will face the public as the official first Big Hit girl group. Just the thought renewed your energy and gave you new life to keep pushing and pushing yourself. It was however, unfortunate that you had to wear heels. The past few days, you and Anna have been clenching your teeth while learning your routine in three inch heels. Why oh why in lucifers Earth would they require you to be wearing three inch heels for such a complicated choreography. The choreographer stood in front of the stage arms crossed and poker faced as the two of you demonstrated the best of your years of training. Your heart pounded in terror. As you and Anna danced and sang your hearts out with painted on smiles, the lights lifted slightly revealing all seven BTS members standing and watching in the stands.  
“Oh shit.” You thought as you felt your footing slipping. You tried to catch yourself before your heel buckled but it as too late. Your heel buckled, twisting your ankle sideways. You tripped on your right and you could feel yourself falling. With swift reflexes, Anna grabbed your arm tightly keeping you from falling. You regained your footing and kept dancing with a slightly sore ankle.  
As the close of your song, you two stood in your finishing pose. The music stopped abruptly and there was a brief silence. 

‘Oh shit. Oh shit. Oh shit.’ You thought with your heart beating into your throat. ‘I fucked it up and now we’re finished.’ 

Suddenly, everyone began clapping. BTS made their way forward toward Bang PD-nim and your choreographer in front of the stage. J Hope grabbed hold of the megaphone and gave you a thumbs up. 

“Amazing job, Violet!” he started. “Please practice walking and dancing in heels. Y/N, fell a little bit and you can’t do that tomorrow on stage. It will be embarrassing, so work hard.”  
Your cheeks fell flush with red and you could feel yourself growing hotter and hotter. You were so embarrassed by your slip-up and so angry that you could possibly have made such an error after months of rehearsing and sweating and bruising. Your emotions began to take over you. The lights began to sway and the people before you grew blurry. 

“Oh shit!” yelled Namjoon. “She’s gonna faint!!” 

Your body began to sway as you fought desperately to keep yourself on your feet. 

“I’m fine…” you murmured into your mic headpiece.

The last thing you saw was one of the boys haul ass onto the stage with their arms outstretched to catch you as you fell lifelessly to the floor. 

“Y/N? Y/N?” said the blurry figure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who do you think caught you? Or a better question, who do you WANT to catch you? I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Please let me know in the comments what you think!


End file.
